The invention relates to an exhaust system for a stern drive marine propulsion system.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts relating to the exhaust system in Winberg et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,215, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and incorporated herein by reference.
The transom of the boat has two exhaust passages therethrough. The exhaust control assembly has a valve which is automatically controlled to control engine exhaust between different outlets in response to a given parameter.